bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacob D. Weißes Licht
Jacob D. Weißes Licht is a Quincy who escaped the purging of the Quincy via Gotei 13. Appearance Jacob has long spiky blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He is normally seen wearing a white suit with a red tie. On the tie is a black cross. His leisure outfit consists of a formal white shirt with black pants. He carries a messanger bag from his right shoulder to waist.It is in this bag that he carries the Sanrei Glove Personality Calm, Quiet and compassionate, Jacob is a model person. He rarely ever shows anger and gives of incredible wisdom. He sometimes acts fierce when against a combatant of his calibur. He enjoys reading, writing, and strong tea. Abilities [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Reiryoku Reiryoku Absorption] - Jacob primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Reiryoku Manipulation- Jacob most commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords (Seele Schneiders) or Silver Tubes. Jacob has also found a way to compact Reiryoku over his body to create a temporary armor against other Spiritual entities. Great Spiritual Power- Jacob has displayed a great amount of spiritual energy. He has obviously mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike; This on top of his own energy reserves lends him plenty of strength in combat. Jacob has at most fired 3,972 arrows at once. Experienced Swordsman ''' Jacob is highly capable of fighting with swords, and mainly uses Seele Schneider's as a means for close-quarters-combat. He also uses the curved ends of his bows in combat. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Silver_Tubes '''Gintō Expert] - He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kidō; Jacob can even use his own energy rather than the energy stored in the silver tube. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Seele_Schneider Seele Schneider Expert] - Jacob is highly capable of using the soul cutting sword with great proficiency, and has a high level of swordsmanship that matches that of most captains. Ransōtengai - A high level technique known to be quite rare to ever be encountered. Jacob is well versed in the use of this ability, which was not possessed by a good majority of the former living Quincy. He is able to use it to such an extent to be able to control other things, as well as being able to restrict other peoples movements and animate dolls or other inanimate objects. Hirenkyaku- Jacob is highly skilled in the use of the technique. He is able to move faster than most captains. Jacob similar to Uryu, another Quincy, can create platforms to move across. He is not however as good as Uryu despite his age. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Sanrei_Glove Sanrei Glove Master] - After intense training, Jacob mastered the Sanrei glove and it appears to be a sentimental object to him. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Quincy_Final_Form Quincy Final Form] - Because of his mastery of the Sanrei Glove, it is possible for him to acess the quincy final form. This however would cause Jacob to lose his powers. Jacob has used this once time and almost killed himself in the process. Unlike Uryu he somehow multiplied his Reiryoku by 100. This caused severe muscle/tissue damage and many broken bones. Spirit Bow Jacob's Spirit bow is called Dying Crimson Lotus, Soon to Reincarnate (Note: This is the longest known Bow name). It originally appeared as a mauve colored energy bow, until his mastery of the Sanrei Glove. With it, it becomes a dark red, almost crimson colored metallic bow. The ends are curved and resemble sickles. The thread gives off an omnious red glow. His Quincy Cross is a Crimson red with an eerie fire shaped glow. Spirit Bow Abilities Drache Durchstößt Kopf (lit. Dragon Piercing Head)- Jacob will pull back and a red arrow will form. As it is released fire will pour from the tip and shape into a dragon's head. On impact it will implode and burn its target to a great extent. Dreizack-Speer Schlägt Mann (lit. Trident Spear Strikes Man)- Jacob will create an abnormally large arrow. The arrow has a trident instead of a tip and a red glow. When fired it will soar through the air and will pierce the target. With good aim, a strike through the chest is a one shot kill. Das Sprengen des Einflusses (lit. Exploding Impact)- He will fire a regular arrow with a large aura. When impact is made, it will explode and create a large hole in the targets struk area. This will cause extreme blood loss or death. Rote Aura (lit. Red Aura)- Jacob will bend the Reiryoku charged from the bow to create a thick barrier over his body. This aura will block most attacks, including sword strikes and simple Cero. Spirit Bow Mk-II He has a special ability that lets him further enhance his Spirit Bow. This evolution is equivalent to the Shinigami Bankai. It is renamed Bloom thy Lotus, Petals fall and Die. When it evolves it becomes a thicker version of its metallic form with ends similar to Wabisuke. Jacob's entire right arm gains a red guard and glove with white trimming. He also gains a broad shoulder guard with a white Quincy Cross on it. His Bow gains a cross hair that enhances the sight and accuarcy. Spirit Bow Mk-II Abilities Pyromane (lit. Pyromaniac)- When firing an arrow, Jacob will release a Reiryoku burst that will create a trail of fire from the tail end. This will speed up the arrow and give extreme force when impact is made. Blut Rote Lotusblume wird von seiner Basis Fallen (lit. Blood Red Lotus will Fall from its Base)- Jacob will slam his Bow into the ground creating large cracks about 10 meters long. From the cracks heat will emerge and slowly react to any Spiritual energy in the area. The heat will slowly burn the other Spiritual energy in the area and slowly give to Jacob. Veröffentlichen Sie den Hellhounds (lit. Release the Hellhounds)- Jacob will fire up to 3,000 Arrows all of which will be enveloped in fire and Spiritual Energy. They will take the shape of Hellhounds and strike the target with force. Befragen Sie meine Seele (lit. Consult my Soul)- Similar to a Seele Shneider, Jacob will create thousands of energy blades in the air. He will strum the wire and the blades will strike the opponent. Trivia * As User:Watchamacalit states, making a Quincy is difficult and requires thinking as they kick-ass * His Spirit Bow in German would be Sterbende Karminrote Lotusblume Bald, um Zu reinkarnieren * His middle name is Dunkel... please don't make fun of it, it means Dark in german.